When We Went Wrong
by Faith Bell
Summary: *SEQUEL TO TMBB* Hitomi tries to resume her normal life in Konoha, without much success and with a lot of drama. Kakashi x oc Kakashixoc kakaxoc kaka oc / Itachi x oc itachioc itaxoc ita x oc
1. Chapter I

_Edited: 5 September 2012_

* * *

**When We Went Wrong**

by: Faith Bell

* * *

I blinked blearily. My stomach and chest hurt. My back hurt. My legs and my arms hurt. My head hurt most of all. Groaning I attempted to open my eyes, when that resulted in my headache worsening tenfold, however, I opted to just keep lying still with my eyes closed. What was going on? I had been fighting, Konoha had been destroyed. I swallowed hard. It had, though. Konoha had been destroyed, by that bastard. Pein. That's right, I had been fighting Pein, and then... Oh. My. God. I had died.

I was dead. I was dead, wasn't I? How could I be dead? I took a deep shuddering breath, trying very hard not to freak out. Wait. Breathing? How could I breathe if I was dead? Slowly, but steadily, I opened my eyes, trying to ignore the searing pounding in my head that came with it. If I was dead, then why did everything still hurt? I blinked, and tried to see, but everything was black. I couldn't see a thing. No... No, I couldn't have gone blind? Although, my chakra... If I were dead, my chakra would be dead as well, and if no chakra could get to my eyes, then- well, then I wouldn't be able to see ever again.

Trying to get my breathing under control, I took slow steps forwards, raising my hands before me in case I would bump into anything. Then, out of absolutely no where, a bright light appeared, and was gone not a second later.

'Wha-' I managed, but finding how much my throat hurt when speaking, I quickly shut up.

But I had seen a white light, I had _seen_ it, that must mean that I'm not blind. Right? I tried to convince myself that this was the truth and stared around desperately, trying to find anything to distinguish from the darkness. The light came back. It was a lot softer this time, it looked more distant. I squinted my to the darkness accustomed eyes and tried to reach for the light. As I did so, my feet suddenly lifted from the ground and I was floating towards it. The closer I came to the light, the better I started feeling. It was like it's soft white tendrils were caressing me, slowly easing the pain.

'Hitomi.'

As soon as I heard the voice I tried to turn around, a gasp lost in my throat which clenched uncomfortably. I knew that voice. But, no, surely that couldn't be him, could it? He was... I swallowed hard again, he was dead.

'Hitomi.'

There it was again, louder this time. Clearer. I was sure it was him this time. I desperately tried to get towards him, to where the voice was coming from, but I was still floating towards the light, like I was a magnet. I flailed my arms and legs about, trying to move forwards, trying to swim from the air, but it was no use.

'Hitomi-chan?'

Another achingly familiar voice. I had to get there, I could do this. I had to. As soon as those thoughts came through my head, the light released me and the air came whooshing past me. I realised, I was falling, and because of the darkness, I had no idea where the ground was. I was feeling disorientated and sick, not sure now if I had really heard the voices, or if they had just been figments of my imagination. I forced my eyes shut, trying to prepare myself for the hard impact with the ground that would undoubtedly come. My breath came in short shallow gasps. This was going to hurt.

'I've got you.'

Instead of the cold hard ground, two warm arms had wrapped around me. They were now carefully proceeding with setting me on the ground. I gasped slightly and turned towards him. I had to see him, see his face. I had to know this was real. As soon as I had thought this, everything seemed to become brighter and it was like a dull blue-ish light was shining on us from above, even though I still couldn't make out what we were standing on. It was just a large stretch of blackness. I looked up, and there he stood. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw his face, saw that it was real and practically jumped him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. It was a strange thing I could reach his shoulders now, I had never been able to come any higher than his waist. He seemed to realise this too, as he wrapped two strong arms around me.

'You have grown, Hitomi.' He said in a soft voice. I could almost hear him smile. I just nodded into the crook of his neck, I didn't want to let go, afraid that he would disappear as soon as I did.

'Hey!' a small voice, that was exactly as I remembered it piped up from the ground, 'What about me?!' I could feel a grin forming over my face as I slowly let go. I did grab his hand, though. Not wanting to release him entirely. I wasn't taking any chances with this.

'I missed you too, Obito.' I said sofly, smiling as I crouched down and hugged the boy. 'The two of you haven't changed at all.' I observed quietly, as soon as I was standing again.

'Yeah, yeah, you changed a lot though, Hitomi-chan!' Obito said loudly, as he stared at me, 'You're really tall now! You always used to be such a midget!'

'Hey, be a bit more polite.' the taller man scolded, poking the boy standing next to him. I wasn't offended in the slightest though, I couldn't stop smiling.

'Sorry, Minato-sensei,' Obito said, pouting. I grinned at him, before turning to the older man,

'Minato,' I started slowly, not exactly sure how I could say this, so I supposed I just had to be blunt about it, 'am I dead?' Minato looked at me and then nodded sadly,

'Yes,' he said softly, 'I'm afraid so.' I nodded as well, noticing how Obito was rather purposefully looking the other way.

'Well,' I said, forcing my voice to sound a bit more cheerful than I was actually feeling, 'it isn't as bad as I had expected it to be, I mean, at least we can spend some time together, right?' I asked him, my voice sounding strangely hopeful. I didn't know why, but for some reason I was actually really doubting the fact that we could spend more time together. It was like there was a small part of my brain nagging at me, shouting, 'This is wrong! This is wrong!' I tried my very best to ignore it, though.

Minato kept looking at me intensely, but he didn't answer my question. After a while of this, during which Obito was still carefully avoiding my gaze, I was starting to feel very awkward and uncomfortable.

'So, er, where are we anyway?' I asked, in a bit of a stupid attempt to break the silence. Minato looked at me, then grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head,

'Well,' he said, sounding a bit embarrassed, 'I'm actually not really sure.' I stared at him, not really sure what to say. Suddenly, Minato sobered up, his gaze turning more serious and sullen, 'There is somewhere you need to be, though.' he told me intently, making me feel uncomfortable again.

'Where is that?' I asked, not sure where this was leading and even less sure if I actually wanted to find out. As soon as I had asked this, a long trail of what looked like grass appeared out of no where, leading of into the distance. I stared at it, surprised, the uncomfortable feeling growing.

'I think,' Minato said, the sheepish grin back on his face, 'you're supposed to go that way.' I almost rolled my eyes at him. Before I had the chance to say or do anything, though, his arms were suddenly around me again, pulling me into a tight embrace. 'Be strong,' he whispered.

I just nodded again, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of my stomach, just when I was about to pull away, his arms tightened around my shoulders, 'Hitomi,' he whispered, a new quality that I couldn't really describe to his voice, 'I'm so proud of you.' I pulled away instantly, wanting to look him in the eyes, ask him a million questions, but as soon as I had done so, he was gone. So was Obito. I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. The blue light that had illuminated the- well, wherever I was, had vanished again also and the only thing I could see was the small path of grass trailing before me. With a deep breath and trying to dispel the heavy feeling of dread still growing in my stomach I started to follow it, curious as to where it would take me.

I slowly followed the grass, it was soft beneath my feet. It was actually a quite pleasant feeling. It was only then that I realised that I was bare footed. I was actually wearing nothing but a ghostly white dress. I frowned down at myself, when had that happened? Shaking myself slightly and trying to ignore the strange clothing I was wearing, I continued forwards until - seemingly out of no where - a traditional Japanese tea house appeared. It was very small, but it looked quite peaceful, with the few bamboo plants surrounding it. I swallowed hard again, curious - but somehow also afraid - of what was inside of this house.

Slowly I made my way over and opened the door. I froze, as my heart skipped several beats. My breath was coming quickly again as I stared wide-eyed and probably slack-jawed at the person standing inside of the tea house, leaning against the wall in a casual manner. Without really consciously realising what I was doing, I had started to run towards him. He moved from his place at the wall as well, a small smile present on his face. I was about ready to cry.

Seeing as the tea house was a rather small building, it didn't take very long for me to cross the tatami mat floor and fling myself into the other person wrapping my arms around his shoulders - as he wrapped his around my waist - and burry my face into his neck. I tried to speak but I was literally lost for words. I could only cling to him, holding on desperately. I couldn't let him disappear again. _Never. _

Slowly and very gently, Itachi pulled out of the embrace and rested one of his hands on my cheek. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him, certain that there was now more than one tear slowly making it's way down my face. His thumb slowly caressed my cheek, wiping away the tears. He locked his eyes onto mine, and wordlessly we both leaned in at exactly the same time, our lips crashing together in a passionate, rough and needy kiss.

After what seemed like forever and only a few seconds at the same time, he pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine. Both of us were panting, our breaths mixing in the small space between our lips. Itachi had his eyes closed and I probably would have done the same, if I wasn't mortally afraid that if I looked away from him or let go - I was clutching to him rather desperately - he would just vanish the same way Minato had and that I would be alone in this darkness.

He stared into my eyes, and emotions flickered past so fast behind his eyes that I could not hope to comprehend them. Finally his eyes cleared and all I could see was warmth and something which I thought resembled pride.

'Hey,' I whispered breathlessly, not really capable of thinking of anything else to say. Or rather, I could think of a million different things I wanted to tell him, but none of which I felt able to voice. He smiled faintly,

'Hello,' he whispered back at me. Just hearing his voice sent my body into overdrive. His voice I'd never even dreamt of hearing again. Actually, I had been hearing his voice in my dreams a lot, but I never thought I would hear his real voice again. This thought made me start, and Itachi looked at me inquiringly.

'This is all just a dream, isn't it?' I asked him, my voice quavering with a fear I tried to suppress, 'All of this. Seeing you again, and Minato and Obito, and Konoha destroyed...' A dark shadow passed over his face when I mentioned Konoha, but he shook his head.

'No,' he told me, his voice steady and sure, 'this is real. All of it.'

'So, I'm really dead?'

Itachi closed his eyes momentarily as if the words had somehow physically hurt him. Sighing slightly, he nodded, before opening his eyes again and staring intently into mine. I shrugged somewhat half-heartedly. If I could stay with him, in however this death thing worked, it wouldn't be all that bad. But somehow, the same as I had with Minato, I had the foreboding and overbearing feeling that I couldn't. I couldn't stay with him, even if I didn't know why.

'It's not over for you.' he whispered softly, his eyes flickering back and forth between mine, while he was trying to gauge my reaction. I shook my head at him in disbelief.

'What are you talking about?' I asked him, frowning at the look in his eyes that I couldn't really identify.

'Just go.' He said softly, while he slowly raised an arm and pointed towards the door, the way I had come. Only now, there wasn't darkness. Well, strictly speaking, there was still darkness, but it wasn't as dark now. There was a dim orange like light coming from beyond a point of my vision, like it was just behind the horizon of the black mass. I stared at Itachi in alarm.

'No.' I said, a lot louder than necessary, 'No way! I'm not going, I'm not leaving you! Not again!' The ghost of a smile past over Itachi's face as he looked at me, still an expression that I wasn't able to place etched into his face. He shook his head slightly,

'Hitomi,' he said, and just the way he said my name was enough to make my breath hitch in my throat, 'you didn't leave me. You were by my side, you always were. I couldn't have asked for anything more than that.' the intensity of his voice caught me off-guard and I couldn't stop my eyes from getting watery.

'No,' I repeated myself, shaking my head, 'I don't want to. I don't want to go. I want to stay here, with you.' As soon as the words were out of my mouth Itachi's expression hardened just a bit and I immediately felt guilty about it. Who was I to complain about a chance to live, when he had had no say in it at all. When he had been forced to die so young. I was about to apologise when he beat me to it.

'No,' he said, his voice sharp, and a bit of the cold edge that he'd always had back in his Akatsuki days, 'you are going back, Hitomi. You're only twenty-three, you've got an entire life ahead of you. There is so much left for you. Like having a family, I know you want that, you can't fool me.' I swallowed hard and stared at the ground guiltily. It was true, one of the things I had always wanted most was to have a family. In a proper house in a proper village. To actually be able to have a normal routine, to have children who led normal lives. But whenever I had thought about anything like this, Itachi had always taken up the role as caring husband. I knew, of course, that it was an utterly impossible fantasy, with everything going on, but still. I longed for it.

Not without Itachi, though. I could never do it without Itachi. I was pretty sure I didn't even want to. Itachi saw the hesitation in my eyes and sighed heavily, but as he lifted my chin and made me look at him again, I could see the affection he held for me in his eyes. Without thinking about it I kissed him again. This kiss wasn't like the ones we had shared before in this- whatever this was. It was slow, gentle and incredibly tender. And I realised, with a terrible stab of pain shooting through my chest, it would be our last kiss.

When I had no air left and I had no option but to break the kiss, I puled away slowly, tears in my eyes again. 'I can't do this,' I whispered to him, my voice shaking, 'Not after everything we've been through together.' His arms tightened around my waist and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. We fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

'You have to,' he said softly, and I thought I could hear his voice shaking slightly as well, 'For Neji's sake, for Konoha's sake.' I drew in a sharp breath. He knew he had me there, he'd always known he would get me with that. Those were two things I could not betray. Never. No matter how much I might even want two, I just couldn't'

'Will I ever see you again?' I asked hastily, not even bothering to hide the desperation in my voice. I tried to swallow the bile I felt rising in my throat. I felt sick. I didn't want to lose him again. But I knew I had to go. I couldn't leave Neji without an explanation, without knowing what was going on. Even if I couldn't ever tell him the truth, I had to be there. Itachi nodded at me, a reassuring smile on his face,

'Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you. Always.'

With a shuddering breath I tightened my arms around Itachi, as did he, before drawing back. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to think of a suitable good-bye, but when I opened my eyes again, he was gone. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, but I hardly noticed the sting and the warm liquid trailing down my chin over the emotional pain and turmoil I was feeling inside. With another shuddering breath I turned around and made my way down the path Itachi had pointed out to me. Yes, this seemed fitting. Even in death, I still followed after Itachi.

As I slowly walked down the path, the orange glow became brighter and brighter, and with a sudden start, I realised it was actually a camp fire. I stared at it. The camp fire was surrounded by several logs, probably supposed to be used as chairs, but all of them were empty. I heard a small rustle and my head snapped up. He stood right in front of me, and I had no idea how I had missed him before.

Hatake Kakashi.

My breath hitched in my throat and I stared at him, mortified, unable to speak. He was staring at me as well, and our eyes met, both of us seemed unable to move. The air was thick with tension. Time seemed to pass extremely slowly and extremely fast at the same time. We just stood there and stared at each other, neither of us able to move a muscle. Just when I had had enough of the stifling silence and opened my mouth to speak, we were engulfed in a bright white light.

It was the same light that had pulled my towards it, like it was a magnet. Only this time it didn't pull, it just grew and seemed to drown us in it, reaching through every fibre of our beings, every atom. Pulling us out. Pulling us away from the darkness.

* * *

**WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?**

* * *

_*awkward cough*_

_Erm, yeah, I know..._

_ANYWAY, first chapter of the sequel guys, hope I didn't disappoint!_

_I know Itachi is slightly out of character here, but I keep thinking, he has changed throughout the course of TMBB. And also, you have to realise, Hitomi and Itachi spent 10 years of their lives together, running together and surviving together. Literally 10 years, day and night. Having only each other to rely on and each other to trust. That would create unbelievably strong bond between two people, and I feel pretty safe to say that their relationship runs much deeper than just words or physical contact. I think that if there would be something like soul mates, they would be each others. Or, at least, that's what I suspect. And seeing as Itachi is absolutely certain this is the last time in a very long while he is going to see her and Hitomi isn't certain if she's going to see him ever again, you can understand the emotionalness. Hehe._

_I know, it's a bit cheesy and romanticised and all, but hell, I just like writing those two like that. I'm still not sure what to do with the plot, but I'm loving all of your suggestions. I think I am going to create a bit of a plot line of my own, but I will definitely be sticking to the bigger canon plot lines as well. I'm getting all these new ideas, and I'm loving it._

_So, if you have any ideas or suggestions as to where this story should lead Hitomi (do remember that this is going to be a HitomexKakashi fanfic, I have, I think, discarded the idea of using another OC, simply because I love how much Hitomi has grown as a character for me, and I don't really fancy spending another year so that another character can do the same thing.) suggestions are always welcome! Simply review._

_Do, in fact, please review. Constructive Criticism is very much appreciated, but flames and comments are always welcome as well. Thanks!_

_- Faith Bell_

_ps: Also, you might have noticed this chapter is about 10 times as long as it's prequel's prologue. I'm afraid not all chapters will be this much longer, since I think 50000 words is rather a lot for one chapter, but you can definitely be expecting longer chapters._


	2. Update!

_Posted: 8 July 2013_

* * *

Well. _Well._** Well.**

Hello everyone. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?

I want to start this update off by apologising for the very long wait, and apologise again because it will be another while before it's going to make it's appearance. It is going to be written and published though, that's a promise.

The reason I haven't updated in over seven months, is quite simply because my personal life has been a bit of a mess. And really, that's a bit of an understatement. Anyway, since the holidays are finally upon us and I have finally had time to catch up with the Naruto manga, I've really been inspired to start writing again, so that's just what I'm going to do. Except, I'm not going to continue where I left off, but I've decided to rewrite 'Too Much of a Burden to Bear' first. This I'm doing because I recently reread it and I'm convinced I can do a much better job of it now. Also, I'd really like to get the chance to explore Hitomi's relationship with Kakashi, Obito, Rin and Neji before the masacre more. Thus, I've decided to do a rewrite!

If anyone has any thoughts to share, thinks it's a terrible or an amazing idea, please let me know! I'd love to hear your opinions on it.

Now, because I know it sucks to see it's just an update/author's not when you think there's _finally_ a new chapter coming out, I've decided to leave you all with an AU one-shot Hitomi/Kakashi drabble I wrote some time after I posted the first chapter of this story. Enjoy!

x, Faith Bell.

* * *

I sat in front of my fire-place in my small apartment at the furthest edge of Konoha. I had wanted to get one a bit more central, but most of the citizens wouldn't have that, so there you go. It was a rather smallish apartment, so I was very grateful for my fire-place, especially around this time of year. Even though I was clad in a large mens sweater that definitely didn't belong to me and the largest, thickest, fluffiest socks I could find, I still felt cold. The warmth the roaring flames inside of the fire-place provided didn't help much either. I had been hoping to spend some time with my little brother - Neji - but he was obligated to follow the Christmas ceremonies at the Main House, and my uncle wouldn't have me anywhere near there. Not that this was surprising in any way, but it still made me feel rather sad.

And Kakashi - well, to be honest, I had no idea where he was. He had left off on some very important and unexpected mission two weeks back, and according to Tsunade I shouldn't expect him back before half-way January. That meant at least another couple of weeks. Sighing, I stared at the flames. I didn't think spending Christmas alone would be so depressing. I never really was one for the Christmas spirit, with giving people you care about presents and all that - given it had been a bit difficult to do while more or less on the run in the woods - but knowing that everyone was together, spending this evening with their families, just made me feel... very lonely.

The cup of tea in front of me had long since lost it's warmth, and I wasn't really interested in drinking it any more either. I had thought, a nice night for me. You know, sitting in front of a warm fire, reading a good book with a steaming cup of tea. Only the tea wasn't steaming anymore and the book was far from good. It was one of Kakashi's Come Come Paradise Make Out series, since it had been the only book in the house I'd been able to find. I hadn't really had time for reading since I'd returned to Konoha, so I didn't have any books either. Besides, I'd been a bit taken with the series since I'd used them to write my 'farewell message'. That didn't make the smut any better though, and stuff like this really wasn't what I wanted to read at the moment. I wanted a nice crime book or something. A cheesy 'the butler did it' story. Not some erotic nonsense an old pervert had written down.

Time passed almost torturously slowly, but finally, the once merrily roaring fire was reduced to a pile of burning embers and ash and the book that hadn't gotten any better lay on the floor across the room, where I had thrown it out of frustration. The tea had gotten stone-cold and, as a matter of fact, so had I. Shivering, I picked up the cup and walked over the mini-kitchen. I emptied the cup before filling it with water and walking back over to the fire to put it out and make sure my small apartment wouldn't catch on fire while I was sleeping or something. Once the embers had been taken care of, I dropped the mug in the sink, which a realised a few seconds late, was not filled with water like I'd thought. The sound of crashing china met my ears, and groaning, I just opted to leave it till tomorrow. I really wasn't in the mood for it right now.

With another sigh - I was probably just making myself more depressed right now - I trudged over to the radio, and searched for the off-button. I almost never used the damned thing, but I had thought that some nice Christmas carols would cheer me up. No such luck. They only made my spirits sink even more with all their lovey-dovey songs about every other happy stinking person in this world. When I didn't succeed in finding the button, I just pulled the plug rather violently, and the annoying slow-dance Christmas song died out.

'You're not even planning on waiting up for me?'

I knew that voice. With a start I turned around, and I wasn't disappointed. There he stood, casually leaning against the door-frame, as if he hadn't just unexpectedly left two weeks ago. 'I didn't know you were coming,' I said, rather coldly so. I still wasn't in the best of moods, 'I thought your S-ranked mission would take at least another three weeks?' Kakashi sighed, and walked over to me, while shrugging out of his olive shinobi flack jacket.

'You didn't honestly think I was going to let you spend christmas alone, did you?' he asked me, his voice soft and slightly husky, as he took of his Hitai-ate and dropped it on the ground. 'I thought you might have more important things on your mind.' I told him, staring levelly into his one grey eye, while trying to avoid the rather piercing stare of the red one. 'More important than you?' he asked in bit of a mock sarcastic voice, 'Like I could ever get you out of my mind.' He turned his head slightly and frowned at his favourite book lying on the ground, some of it's pages folded rather brutally under the weight of it's cover, before looking back at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. 'It was annoying me.'

'I'm sure it was.' He said, stepping even closer to me. He raised his arms to me somewhat half-heartedly, as if he wasn't sure wether or not I was going to accept his invitation. With a slight role of my eyes, I put both my hands on his shoulders, while he put his on my waist. 'I wouldn't have turned off those awful Christmas songs if I'd known you wanted to dance.' His eyes crinkled in the way only his could, indicating that he was smiling. 'I think I like it better this way. I'm not a huge fan of Hanako Miyaka anyway, her voice is too shrill for my liking.'

I hummed tonelessly in agreement, before raising my right hand from his shoulder for a very short while, to yank down the mask from his face, and place my lips on his in a quick, chaste kiss. When I placed my hand back on his shoulder a slight smirk was playing around his lips. 'I like you better without your mask.' I told him, while we started to turn slowly, to some unheard melody. 'I like it when you wear my clothes.' he replied, and I couldn't help the slight blush that rose to my cheeks as I glanced down at his blue sweater. I could ignore it though, so that was what I did. 'It's softer and warmer than anything I own.' I offered as means of explanation, while shrugging my shoulders a bit, 'besides, I like how they smell of you. It makes me feel just that little less lonely.'

His lips grazed my forehead, before he turned sharply and lifted me into the air, twirling me around before setting me down again, and resuming our steadfast slow pace. 'I like it when you blush.' he grinned down at me, as my blush intensified, as he no doubt knew would happen. 'Oh, shut up.' I said in mock annoyance. I started to turn the other way, taking the lead in our dance, for the lack of a better word. 'What if I don't?' he asked me, smirking again. 'I'll make you.' I promised him. 'Oh, are you now?' he shot back, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I didn't answer, instead pushing forwards and planting my lips on his in a heated and passionate kiss.

When I pulled back again both of us were panting slightly, 'Yes,' I said, grinning slyly, 'I think I am.' With that said, we crashed back together again, all skin, tongue and touch. By the time he was no longer wearing a shirt and he was trying to pull off mine, I pushed against his chest slightly. He immediately drew back, 'What's wrong?' he asked, the concern vanishing from his eyes when he saw I was grinning at him. He raised an eyebrow, silently questioning me. 'Not tonight.' I told him, before briskly turning on my heel and stalking back over to my mini-kitchen. This would be a less than appropriate time to clean up those pieces of china, so that was exactly what I was going to do.

'Getting me all worked up and then saying no,' he groaned from somewhere behind me, 'what's all that about?' I could almost hear the pout in his voice. There was a smirk tugging on my lips again as I tilted my head back slightly, 'It's your own fault, you know. You shouldn't have just left like that.' Before I could move his arms had closed around me and his mouth was at the nape of my neck, 'I could make that up to you, you know. If you would let me.' he murmured onto my skin. I hummed non-commitally, not agreeing, nor disagreeing with his statement. 'Perhaps,' I said, and I could feel his arms tightening around me slightly, 'but you have a lot of making up to do. You just made me cut my finger.'

His head lifted from my neck, to study the bleeding finger I was holding up for him to see. 'Fuck,' he cursed softly, 'I'm sorry Hitomi.' I rolled my eyes, 'It's fine, It's just a small cut. I've had loads worse. You should know.' That, perhaps, hadn't been the smartest thing to say. A look of guilt crossed his features and he slumped backwards against the counter next to me. I sighed slightly, 'No, wait, Kakashi. You know that I don't mean it like that.' He nodded slightly, but didn't quite meet my eye. 'You do know I don't blame you for that, don't you?' he sighed and nodded again, but he didn't come across as very convinced. Sighing, I dropped the piece of porcelain back into the sink, and after wincing at the sound of breaking porcelain from said sink, proceeded to wrap my arms around his neck.

He still wasn't looking at me, but wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer, so that was a good sign. With another sigh he rested his head atop of mine, while tightening his arms around my waist. We stood like that for quite some time. At least, I think. The clock I had bought was cheap, and currently pointing at 11 am, which I was quite sure it wasn't, so it was rather difficult to keep track of time. I liked standing like this, pulled against Kakashi, his arms closely locked around me a clear sign that he wasn't planning on letting me go any time soon. 'Besides,' I breathed into his shoulder, making him stir just a bit, 'I'm on my period, so it wasn't going to happen either way.'

He chuckled and I was relieved. At least I had succeeded in lightening the mood. 'Seriously?' he asked, an amused undertone to his voice, 'And here I was thinking I would get some tonight.' he said. His voice was still husky, but there was a new lighter quality to it. I snorted and hit his shoulder playfully, 'I'm sure you did.' I told him, before pushing away from him and stalking over to my bedroom. My room was rather large, in comparison to the small living area of the apartment. It had a double-bed in it - which had been courtesy of Kakashi - and the walls were painted a dusty pastel purple.

I threw off Kakashi's sweater and pulled off the fluffy socks, before creeping under the covers of the bed. No ten seconds later he was standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. He looked slightly confused as to why I had suddenly walked away, but I was actually quite tired. Besides, I really didn't want to clear away that broken mug anyway. I shrugged quite non-comitally again. 'Hey,' I said, in a matter a fact tone, 'it's either this or the couch, your pick.' After rolling his eyes at me, kicking off his shinobi standard issue sandals and removing his mask all together, he slid in under the covers next to me. 'Your bed is cold.' he deadpanned. 'Yeah, I know.' I answered, amusement quite obvious in my voice. He chuckled slightly before pulling me against his chest tightly, once again resting his head on top of mine.

'You're making me feel small.' I accused him, glaring mockingly at his chest, not that he would see anyway. 'I'm sure I am.' he replied. We were quiet for a while again. I enjoyed the silence, enjoyed his company. Enjoyed the fact how all the traces of loneliness I had felt earlier that day were gone. I liked how neither of us felt the need to fill the silences, to me it felt like we could trust each other to be okay with it. Even thought that might sound stupid, it was how I felt about it. That, as well as our relationship, actually. I could just be myself. Absolutely myself. There was no need to fill my silences with parts that weren't me, because I could trust him to be okay with it.

When I had almost drifted off to sleep, however, he chose to speak up again. 'I love you,' he whispered into my ear, 'I hope you know that.' I hummed tunelessly again, and felt him start just a bit. He must've thought I was sleeping. 'You're such an idiot,' I breathed into his shoulder, and I could feel his muscles tense up just a bit, 'I love you too.' He chuckled rather breathlessly, before planting a kiss upon my forehead and tightening his arms around me. And like that, twisted into each other, both of us peacefully drifted of to sleep. Not thinking about tomorrow, not thinking about yesterday. Just thinking about how damn lucky we were to share this moment together. To have each other. To be able to sleep together on Christmas eve, while snow was colouring the streets of Konoha white. To be able to love without a single regret. Because that was the peace you longed for, being a Shinobi.

Having someone you can come home to.


End file.
